A Bakugan Story
by 1Jason-Grace1
Summary: This is a story of the prince of Neathia who dreams of escaping his duties and just be a teenager. With the help of his Bakugan they meet new friends and new enemies, but how long will it be until he is found out. This is a next gen where all the brawlers are retired and now their grandchildren have taken over.
1. Escaping Neathia

_(Some Bakugan's Gpower his been decreased in this story)_

As the moonlight shined down into the window of the castle a young boy looked out over the city, he wished he could escape his life he hated how everything was done for him and how he couldn't leave the city. As he continued to look out the window trapped in his own thoughts the boy's Bakugan jumped onto the window seal.

"What are you thinking about this time Corey?" asked the Bakugan

"The usual Hydranoid," replied Corey "I just want to escape, be free."

Corey walked away from the window and sat on the edge of his bed, he began to glow multiple colours. When they faded a young boy wasn't sitting there but a different creature, his eyes were shaped like diamonds and weren't the usual brown they were purple. The lightly tanned skin was now a light blue, lying down on his bed he began to wonder if he could escape when Hydranoid floated over and sat next to him.

"You can't abandon your duties here," said Hydranoid "Neathia is your home, our home,"

"But Hydranoid don't you believe that there is another planet somewhere with Bakugan?" asked Corey "You said so yourself when you first arrived that your friends were sent through another portal,"

Hydranoid didn't say anything after that he hated talking about his friends, as Corey fell asleep Hydranoid floated over to the window seal he concentrated on them trying to talk to them. Floating back over to Corey, Hydranoid thought about and decide to find out a way to help Corey escape as long as he helped him find his friends.

_The next morning_

As the rays of sunlight shone through the window, Corey began to stir slowly getting up he looked around for Hydranoid but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jumping out of bed Corey got changed and started running around the castle looking for Hydranoid.

"Hey Hydranoid where are you," yelled Corey

Still running around the castle Corey ran into Nurzak.

"Hey Nurzak have you seen Hydranoid anywhere?" asked Corey

"Yes I have," he replied "He said he was going to the Scared Shrine I was just about to find you and tell you,"

"Thanks Nurzak," said Corey

Running down the halls, stair cases and paths Corey finally made it to The Scared Shrine; slowly walking in Corey saw Hydranoid waiting for him.

"Hydranoid what are you doing here?" asked Corey

"Getting us off Neathia," replied Hydranoid

Suddenly Hydranoid started to glow multiple colours and a portal opened in front of him.

"Let's go," they said in unison as they both jumped through the portal.

_(Tell me what you think)_


	2. Finding Friends

_In Bakugan Interspace_

Behind a building the portal opened again, walking out of the portal was Corey and Hydranoid. Corey turned around and to his joy the portal closed closing his eyes Corey again glowed multiple colours and he appeared human, walking around the corner they were both shocked to see so many people and Bakugan.

"What now Hydranoid?" asked Corey

"We look around," replied Hydranoid

Walking down the paths people looked at Corey and Hydranoid weirdly, unsure why people were looking at them Corey and Hydranoid walked down to the cafe and sat down. As they sat down a bunch of girls had scared looks on their faces, unsure why Corey and Hydranoid started forming a plan to find Hydranoid's friends when they were suddenly disturb by someone yelling.

"Why is there someone sitting at my table," yelled a boy

The boy marched over to Corey and Hydranoid with an aggressive expression on his face, once the boy was at the table he pushed Corey backwards. As the boy raised his fist to punch Corey in the face, Corey rolled out of the road and the boy's fist smashed into the tiles. The boy made an attempt not to yell in pain he looked at Corey and that was the first time he noticed Hydranoid, reaching into his pocket the boy pulled out a Ventus Bakugan.

"My name is Alex and I challenge you to a brawl," said Alex "I'm going to beat you so badly,"

"My name is Corey and you are the one that is going to lose," he replied

_At a stadium_

A large crowd had gathered to watch the brawl, standing opposite to Alex the crowd began to cheer and holler.

"Field Open!" yelled the announcer

"Gate Card set!" yelled Alex "Bakugan Brawl Strikeflier stand!"

**Bakugan: Ventus Strikeflier, 400Gs**

"Bakugan Brawl!" yelled Corey "Darkus Alpha Hydranoid stand!"

**Bakugan: Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, 500Gs**

In a flash of purple Hydranoid nose up from the ground each head glary at their latest opponent. Suddenly someone in the stand got up and ran out of the arena.

"Ability Card activate!" yelled Alex "Green Flash!"

**Strikeflier: 400Gs – 500Gs / Alpha Hydranoid: 500Gs – 400Gs**

"Double Ability activate!" yelled Corey "Indigo Nightmare and Death Trident!"

**Strikeflier: 500Gs – 200Gs / Alpha Hydranoid: 400Gs – 700 Gs**

"Take this," said Hydranoid's middle head as all 3 heads fired 6 balls of darkness at Strikeflier. The attack hit Strikeflier and knocked him out, Strikeflier reverted to ball form. Hydranoid let out a roar and returned to Corey in ball form, Corey was about to set a Gate Card when suddenly an announcement was broadcasted.

"Could Corey please come to Interspace Cafe," said the broadcast

Corey turned around and walked out the door, walking over to the cafe he saw 5 teenagers sitting down drinking a girl with blonde hair saw Corey and motioned him over.

"Um...hi," Corey said shyly

"Please take a seat," said a boy with brown hair and freckles

Corey sat down looked at the 5 teenagers that had called him here.

"My name is Marlene and this is my partner Storm Skyress," said the girl with blonde hair

"My name is Gabriel and this is my partner Blade Tigrerra," said a very pale boy

"My name is Nicola and these are my partners Preyas and Angelo/Diablo," said the girl wearing a blue shirt

"My name is Sophie and this is my partner Hammer Gorem," said the girl with long curly hair

"And my name is Grayson and this is my partner Ultimate Dragonoid," said the boy

The 5 teenagers Bakugan all jumped onto the table, they all looked at Corey intently he soon realized that they wanted Corey to introduce himself.

"My name is Corey and this is my partner Alpha Hydranoid," said Corey

Hydranoid jumped of Corey's shoulder and floated over to the group of Bakugan, they all started talking and Corey realized that these were Hydranoid's friends.


	3. Enemies Revealed

Corey had been talking to these humans for about 3 hours; he learnt that Grayson and Gabriel were brothers and that they are grandsons of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. He also found out that Marlene was the daughter of Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich, Nicola was the granddaughter of Marucho Marukura and ex JJ Doll Jenny and that Sophie was the granddaughter of Julie Makimoto and Billy Gilbert. But when they asked Corey about his family he stopped talking and went all silent.

"How am I meant to get out of this one," he thought "I'm just going to have think of something,"

"Corey are you okay?" asked Marlene

"Yeah it's just that I don't like to talk about my family alot," he replied

"Why is that?" asked Sophie

"It's just that both my died in a car accident when I was 6," he said "and I have been staying with an abusive uncle for from then up to now,"

Everyone didn't say anything for a while they all just sat there deep in their own thoughts until Grayson spoke.

"Well Corey if you don't won't to go back there you are welcome to stay with us if you want," Grayson said "If that is alright with you Nicky,"

"That is an excellent idea," said Nicola "Let's go now,"

Everyone got up and started to walk for the exit, once outside Corey was awestruck by the beauty of Earth. The clear crystal water, flowers blooming everywhere and clear blue sky. Corey started to walk down the path with his new found friends, Corey always dreamed of this moment.

_On Neathia_

"My queen we have searched the whole castle and Corey is nowhere to be found," said a guard

"Queen Flora," started Nurzak "Corey went down to the Sacred Shrine to find Hydranoid,"

After Nurzak had finished speaking a guard came running into the room, his face full of worry.

"My Queen the Sacred Orb it's gone," he said "We were checking it because someone had used it as a portal and then in a flash of light it was gone,"

"Do you know who used it as a portal?" she asked

"Yes I do," said the guard "Your son,"

_In the centre of Vestoria_

"Excellent we have one more item for our plan," hissed a voice from in the shadows

Six kids nodded their heads in agreement they had no expression on their faces, they all looked normal.

"Now for our second plan we will use the Sacred Orb's power," the voice hissed again

From in the shadows you could just see a figure of a creature; it suddenly flew upwards towards the Sacred Orb.

"Sacred Orb lend me your power," he hissed "Bring back the warriors,"

The Scared Orb began to shake as 6 different beams of light hit the ground infront of the teenagers, the light faded and from the ground 6 Bakugan in ball form rose from where the beams had hit.

"Take these gifts and bring me the Attribute Energies," he hissed

"Thank-you Master Naga," they all said in unison before they all teleported out except for one girl

"Master Naga how will we find the Attribute Energies?" she asked

"I'll show you Sian the ones who hold of them," Naga said showing Sian a video of Corey and his new friends walking down the street "These are the 6 Attribute Guardians you must defeat them and take their Energies,"

"Yes Master Naga," said Sian before teleporting out.

_(Tell me what you think will happen next)_


End file.
